Tweek Plays Slender
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Craig wants Tweek to play a certain computer game. Tweek's not so sure. *Some fluff at the end* Itsy bitsy Creek. If you squint.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tweek or Craig or anyone else, okay? God, I get sick of writing this everytime i write a chapter or story...**

**A/N: I just thought of this... Fluff at the end :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GAH! Why did you invite m-me over, Craig?"

"To show you this sweet new game I got on my computer! Its awesome!"

Craig smiled. It was rare that anyone saw Craig smile, so there must be something up. This smile held something. There was a devious glint in his eye. Tweek knew he was in for trouble.

"GAH! I-I don't wanna see it, C-Craig!"

Craig frowned. "Why not?"

"Because your planning something, and I don't want to k-know what! AHH!" Tweek said quickly.

Craig looked to the side for a minute, then back at Tweek, smirking. "You know, if you let me show you this game, and you played it, it would make me soooooo happy."

"THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE, MAN! How do I trust you?"

Craig just rolled his eyes, grabbing Tweek's wrist, and dragging him upstairs. "You don't. You just go with it."

Once he had Tweek all set up on the computer, he brought up a chair to the side, to watch his friend.

"So, you are playing as a little girl who is lost in the woods. The objective of the game is to collect all 8 pages, that are hanging around in various places before the tall scary monster guy gets you, okay?"

Tweek stared, bewildered at Craig. Why the hell would a little girl be lost in the woods? Oh man, where could the pages be? And what happens if the scary monster gets you? Oh, God! That's WAY too much pressure, man!

"Its not too much fucking pressure, Tweek." Craig said, reading his mind. "Now, just play the goddamn game."

"Oh, God!" Tweek shrieked, before pressing start.

The first thing he heard was some sort of sound. He didn't know what to make of it. It sounded like someone was chewing with their mouth open, but it couldn't possibly be that, right?

Oh, God...

Then the word "SLENDER" appeared on the screen.

Oh, God...

Then he found himself in the woods. Craig clicked on a button, that turned his flashlight on.

Tweek was freaking the fuck out of his mind. Where were the pages? When would the monster attack?Is it behind me?

Tweek quickly turned around, only to see never-ending darkness. He started moving.

Fuck you, Craig.

The girl Tweek was playing was really slow. "'_Ngh_' why the hell is she s-so slow!?" He practically screamed.

"I dunno." Craig answered, dumbly.

Tweek then looked around for anything. He could barely see even with the flashlight. Oh, God, the pages could be anywhere!

Tweek decided that 8 pages is too many pages to be searching for, when your being hunted by a monster-demon thing.

He continued walking, all though, turning around every few seconds to see if the monster was behind him.

"Don't turn around, anymore."

Tweek jumped at the sound of Craig's voice. "W-Why?" He asked, fearfully.

"Its possibly the worst possible thing you could do in a Slender game."

"Slender?! We're not talking about slimness right now, Craig!" Tweek said, annoyed.

Craig rolled his eyes. "No, dude. The guy chasing you. His name is Slenderman. Thats why its called Slender."

"OH, GOD!" Tweek shrieked. "Craig, I don't w-wanna play anymore!"

"Tough. I would be sad if you quit. You don't want me to be sad, do you?" Craig asked, with that devious glint in his eye again.

"No way, man!"

"Then keep playing."

"GAH!"

'I'm so mean...' Craig thought, while smirking.

Eventually, Tweek found his first page on "the evil tree" as Tweek called it.

All it said was "No no no no no no no" with a picture of a man with no face on it.

Then Tweek heard the drum beats. "Oh, God! What the hell is that noise?!"

"Thats the drum, signaling he's coming for you, Tweek." Craig said, chuckling.

"OH, GOD! OH NO! JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?" He yelled.

"Just find another page."

"Right!" Tweek said, still muttering things under his breath.

A little while later, Tweek still hadn't found his second page, but his flashlight gave out.

"AHHH! JESUS CHRIST! NO!" Tweek screamed, in pure fear.

Craig felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it off. He decided that it was worth it, seeing his best friend freak out over a stupid game. Right? Whatever. He'll help him out later.

Not long after Tweek's flashlight ran out, he ran into a man with no face. He was wearing a tux, and had a bunch of tentical things.

That freaked Tweek the fuck out.

The man pulled him in, and it all went to static from there. But Tweek didn't wait around to see that, because after his first glimpes of the man, he clung to Craig, tightly, burying his head in his chest.

Craig chuckled, and patred his friend on the back.

"Is it over?" Tweek asked after he stopped hearing any static.

"Yeah. You died." Craig told him.

Tweek didn't say anything for a little while, then sprang up, and glared at Craig angrily.

"Fuck you, Craig!"

Craig just laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please tell me if I got there personalities wrong.. Though I think I did pretty good (I don't wanna sound like a dickhole, though XP)**


End file.
